Raw
by MissScarletInTheLibrary
Summary: A smutty re-telling of the time that I met Roman Reigns, as requested by Anonymous. I took a HEAP of creative licence with this one. Reigns/OC.


**A/N: Anonymous on Tumblr asked me to write a smutty version of my experience meeting Roman. Although it's written in the first person, this isn't intended to be from my perspective. Feel free to insert yourself. I've taken a healthy amount of creative licence, and mixed together elements of my experience with some smutty imaginative thoughts. **

**As always, I would love to hear what you think of my writing. I put a lot of effort into my stories, so please review! I'm particularly interested in improving my smut writing skills.**

**P.s. Happy (belated) Birthday, Roman! (Because he obviously reads smutty stories about himself…hi Seth!)**

* * *

"I can't feel my hands anymore," I announced, flexing my fingers, my nervous system barely registering the movement. "It's freezing out here, why couldn't we have lined up indoors…?"

"Health and safety reasons," my friend Alexandra shrugged, rubbing her own mitten-covered hands together. "They need to protect the Shield from fan-girls like you."

"Yeah, look at me, I'm clearly a threat," I scoffed, wondering why I hadn't thought to bring my own gloves with me.

It was a bitterly cold afternoon in November, and I was queuing up to meet Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, my favourite wrestlers. I had only found out about the signing through sheer luck a few days before, snagged some tickets at the last minute, and now found myself shifting from one foot to the other, attempting to avoid frostbite while we waited outside the store where the signing would take place.

"Any chance you feel like letting me borrow your gloves for a few minutes?" I asked hopefully, shooting my best smile at Alex.

She gave me a sympathetic look, "_Nope_. I need my circulation to be in working order if I'm going to be snapping pics of you with your husband."

I glanced around, worried that some of the other fans around us had heard, and hissed, "Shut up! I'm not some crazy, obsessive person. I just happen to think that Roman Reigns is an extraordinarily beautiful man, which he is. Ask anyone. Ask a Dad in this line. They'll all agree."

Alex nodded and turned to the people behind us, opening her mouth and preparing to speak. I yanked her by the arm and spun her around to face me again.

"I didn't mean that literally," I explained in a hushed tone. "You'll see him in a few minutes and can judge for yourself."

"Alright," she replied casually, turning on my camera and starting to fiddle with the settings. "I know you love them and all, but I honestly don't understand why we're standing in line and freezing our asses off, just so we can meet guys who fake-fight on TV every week."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, groaning quietly.

"Alex, _please_ do not say that in front of them. It's not fake - it's scripted. There's a difference. In fact, maybe you should just focus on taking those photos."

"Yeah, I can do that," she muttered distractedly, still fixated on the camera.

I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Although I was grateful that Alex had agreed to tag along, I was also aware that she never shied away from speaking her mind. The last thing I needed was for her to insult any of the guys while I was in their presence. I just wanted to get in, ogle them a little bit, maybe spit out a few words, and then leave with my dignity still intact.

"I'm so psyched, man," a guy in front of us said loudly. "We're so lucky we got the Shield signing. I wonder if Ambrose brought his title with him?"

"It's cool that you're here for them because you appreciate their ability," his friend responded, looking over his shoulder and throwing me a healthy amount of stink eye. "Unlike _some_ people who are only interested in how attractive they are."

I exchanged a look with Alex, rolled my eyes and then flipped the guy off when he resumed his conversation.

"Idiot," I said under my breath. "Fuck him. I like them because they're awesome entertainers who just _happen_ to be complete babes. I hate fanboys, they can be so judgmental. It's almost impossible to be a female in this fandom."

"Deep breaths, girl," Alex said, rubbing my back soothingly. "Think about Athens."

"Athens? Roman. His name is Roman."

She shrugged, "Eh, close enough."

The line surged forward then, hundreds of pairs of feet shuffling toward the door, eager to reach the warmth inside and jump-start their circulation again.

I ran my hands through my hair and re-applied my lip balm as we moved, not even caring that my hands were getting more and more numb by the second. "Okay, so the camera is ready? And you have your picture to be signed?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Alex replied, oblivious to the significance of that phrase in the wrestling world. "Now, just enjoy this moment and look pretty."

I laughed as we reached the security guard at the door, handed over our tickets and finally made our way into the blessed heat of the store. The young woman who had been at the top of the queue passed us as she left, her face holding an expression of blissed out wonder.

"She looks as if she just saw a unicorn," I smiled, causing Alex to snigger. I looked up then and clocked Roman, Seth and Dean sitting in a row behind a table. "Oh my gosh, they're _so_ handsome."

"I think you just caught sight of that unicorn too," she smirked, pushing me forward.

I kept my eyes focused on the three men, taking in every little detail. They were even better looking in the flesh, each of them gorgeous in their own way. Dean kept fidgeting and looking about when he wasn't signing, his hair looking especially rumpled and messy that day. He kept taking quick swigs from a bottle. The liquid inside of it was a worrisome shade of yellow.

"Bed head looks like he's drinking a bottle of piss," Alex stated brashly.

"Eh, I think it's Kombucha? One of those rotten root drinks?" I said, wrinkling my nose and wondering how Dean could stand the stuff.

"Hi girls, no posing for pictures please," one of the security guards said, dragging my attention away from Ambrose. "You can take photos, but only if you keep on moving."

"No worries," I smiled. "We're just taking creep shots at the moment." Alex held up the camera as confirmation, earning a smile from the man.

I played with my hair a bit more and continued to stare at the guys, until Alex shoved me over to meet Roman.

I slid my picture down on to the table, feeling as if I were having an out of body experience. This was too surreal – Roman Reigns was right in front of me! He kept his head down as he carefully signed the photo.

"I would shake your hand, but my hands are really cold," I said, taking myself by surprise. I hadn't planned out any 'ins' to get a conversation going with them.

Roman paused when I spoke, looking up at me and extending his hand.

"Let's see if I can warm you up," he said, his tone as deep and rich as I expected, and yet it still melted my insides. Without thinking, I put my hand out and placed it in his big one, staring at his smooth caramel skin. It was flawless. And did I mention how big his hands are?

"Ooh, it _is_ warm," I said quietly, looking back up into his eyes. They were so unusual, a startling grey colour, and really popped against his beautiful skin tone. Embarrassingly, I got lost in them for a minute.

Roman gently pulled my other hand forward so that both were held between his as he rubbed them back and forth, quickly heating the cold, numb skin back to life. His gaze never left my face as he performed the chivalrous act.

_This is a ridiculously fanfic moment. He is __**beyond**__ charming._

I watched intently while he worked on bringing me back from the brink of frostbite, unable to think about anything beyond what a gentleman he was. I was vaguely aware of Alex snapping pictures of us in the background.

Sadly, he let go of my hands and smiled up at me, pushing my photo along the table to Seth. Stupidly, I reached over to do the same thing and brushed my hand over his again.

_You are so_ _laaaaaame._

"There you go, sweetheart," he smiled, still watching me as I moved along to Seth. I didn't even have words to respond to him, because my hands were shaking a bit and I was doing my best not to spaz out.

Stunned by this beautiful man, I completely forgot my manners and never thanked him, much to my shame. I stared at Seth's head as he slowly scrawled his signature. He was so methodical about it. The bravery that had made me speak up with Roman reared its head again, and made me ask, "How was the show last night?"

Seth continued to sign,not acknowledging my question. I paused for a second, wondering if he had heard me. I was aware that other people around me _had_ heard it, and didn't want to look like an idiot repeating myself. I glanced down at his hand as it moved over the picture, deciding to stay quiet.

When he was satisfied with his penmanship, he glanced up at me and smiled, "It was pretty good. You never know what the first show of the tour is gonna be like, after all of the travel and jet-lag, but it was fun."

I couldn't look away from his eyes, they were massive and a pure, deep cocoa brown. What was it with these men and their unnaturally beautiful eyes? So distracting.

"Well, I think tonight is going to be even better," I said confidently, smiling at him.

"I don't doubt it, girl," he replied, passing my photo to Dean.

_You didn't say thank you. AGAIN. Get your shit together!_

Dean continued the trend of not looking up, and instead peered at Seth expectantly, holding out his hand for a silver pen.

"Oh, they didn't give you one?" Seth asked, handing it over.

Dean remained silent and squiggled 'DA' on his image. He was the most intriguing of the three, with his fidgeting and apparent discomfort at being there. He muttered something that I didn't catch, and laughed quietly like a little kid. I loved that his voice sounded the same in person, so deep and gravelly. If only he could stop mumbling for a hot second!

"Thank you, see ya." I walked away from their table, examining their signatures, still feeling a bit dazed.

"Well?" Alex asked when she joined me outside a few seconds later.

I groaned, clutching the picture to my chest and closing my eyes, "I'm in _love_."

* * *

_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield._

The crowd surged to their feet as one, necks craning to get a glance at the Shield as they made their way to the ring. I was seated in the second row at ringside, wondering why people over six feet felt the need to get that close. They could see everything perfectly clearly, and didn't have to hold their cameras over their heads in order to film the guys' entrance. Harrumph.

I tried to keep the camera steady, bracing myself against the jostling fanboys and kids. Seth and Roman hopped up on to the apron and threw a little bit of smack talk at the fans. Dean circled the ring, walking right by me, but still not looking in my direction. He joined his stablemates up on the apron, pointing at the crowd and yelling inflammatory statements. Seth and Roman then posed up on the ropes, giving me a perfect view of their gorgeously toned bodies.

Their music died off as Roman prepared to hop over the ropes into the ring. Something told me to continue filming. He gripped the rope and bounced, bringing himself up and over with the momentum. His body twisted, landing ass first on the canvas with a loud _THUMP!_ I caught every second of it on video, their music cutting out at the perfect moment, the noise alerting the entire arena to his mishap.

He got up and tried to shrug it off like a badass. Dean approached him and whispered something in his ear, earning a chuck on the chin from his teammate. Seth landed gracefully when he hopped down, before stepping up on the bottom rope and talking back to the fans that were laughing.

A "You fell over!" chant broke out, causing Dean to swagger over and yell at them to stop. I stopped filming right as the match was about to begin, unable to believe my luck at witnessing it all firsthand.

"Twitter is going to lose its shit over this," I said to Alex, who was staring wide-eyed at the men in the ring.

"Not the most coordinated chap, is he?"

The fans continued to taunt Roman throughout the match, until Goldust, Cody Rhodes and Big E got the expected babyface win. I pouted when the Shield scampered backstage with their tails between their legs, sad that my Roman fix was over for the day.

* * *

I was about to go grab some drinks at intermission, when a man approached me, introducing himself as a handler for the WWE. He asked me to come backstage with him, explaining that I had been chosen at random for a spot prize. I looked at him dubiously, unsure if that was a line or not, until Alex told me to stop being boring and shooed me away.

I followed Greg through the hallways of the arena, glancing around curiously at my surroundings, hoping to catch a glimpse of Superstars and Divas. He stopped in front of a door, opened it and gestured me inside.

"Please wait here," he said, handing me a bottle of water. "They'll be here shortly."

I accepted the bottle, thinking that it was a random but nice addition to my surreal experience.

"They?" I whispered to myself when the door closed. The walls of the medium-sized room were cloaked in black fabric, and there were a few chairs and tables scattered about. Several framed photographs hung on the wall, and I wandered over to examine them in an attempt to kill some time.

I was looking at a picture of the McMahon family when my field of vision went dark, two large hands covering my eyes.

"Guess who?" The words were whispered against my ear, and I felt a pair of warm, plush lips move against my lobe.

My tummy clenched, hope bubbling up inside of me.

No.

It couldn't be.

The hands moved away from my eyes, fingers running through my hair, massaging my scalp lightly. I blinked rapidly, my pupils readjusting to the light.

The hands then wandered down to my waist and spun me around. I gasped when I found myself chest to chest with Roman Reigns. My head tilted back so that I could look up at him and get a glimpse of all of that beauty.

"It's you," I breathed out.

"It's _you_," he smirked, enjoying my reaction. He didn't say anything for a few moments, allowing me to process the situation. He was so _big_. His chest was broad and muscled, his arms massive and slicked with sweat. He was still wearing his ring gear, and looked very intimidating in all black as he loomed over me.

"Um, hi," I squeaked.

He chuckled, the laugh transforming his face from menacing to playful in a heartbeat.

"Hi sweetheart. Do you know why you're here?"

I shook my head, not sure that my voice would hold out.

"I want something from you." He raised his eyebrows at me, conveying the message loud and clear.

I gulped. I actually fucking _gulped._ Roman laughed again, reaching up to push back a stray strand of hair from my face. He took a step forward, and I instinctively took one back. He repeated the process, moving with a surprising amount of grace for a man his size, until I felt my back hit the wall.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

I cleared my throat, praying that I wouldn't sound like an idiot when I opened my mouth, "Robyn."

"That's a beautiful name," he said softly, his eyes never leaving mine. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

I felt my cheeks heat up, pleased by his compliment. He thought I was beautiful? I wondered how he would feel if I asked him to say it again, but into the voice recorder on my phone this time. God, I'm a dork. Acknowledging that fact helped me to relax a little, despite Roman's presence.

"Finally, a smile!" He teased, grinning at me and my rosy cheeks. "You have something that I want, Robyn."

"I..I do?"

"Yeah. I want it _real_ bad. And you're the only one who can give it to me."

My breath left my mouth in a quiet gasp, my eyes widening at his words. If I thought that the hand warming earlier had been like fanfiction, then this was on a _whoooooole new level._

I took a breath, prepared to speak, but cut it off by biting my lip. "…I don't know what to say to that."

The skin around his eyes crinkled cutely as he smiled at my honesty. "If I tell you what it is that I want…do you think you could give it to me?"

He leaned in, placing his hands against the wall on either side of my head. He lowered his own, bringing himself down to my height, his eyes intently searching mine.

"Perhaps…" Even though he was still intimidating, his mischievous grin reassured me and allowed me to loosen up.

Roman's mouth went to my ear again. My heart stuttered briefly, taken aback by his close proximity. I would never get tired of it. Despite the fact that he was fresh out of the ring, he smelled divine, a dark, smoky scent that tickled my nostrils. I breathed deep, trying to commit it to memory.

"I want…" He whispered, his voice a lesson in seduction. His hair, which had started to dry out, brushed against the side of my face. "…that video of me falling on my ass tonight."

I had been holding my breath as he spoke, awaiting a request of a completely different kind. My eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, my mouth set in a grim line. I took a few seconds to quell the disappointment that rose up from the pit of my stomach.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. What did you think he was going to ask you? To sleep with him? _

Okay, maybe not full on intercourse. But maybe a little kiss? Something to send me home with and make me feel hopeful? Hopeful that sometimes, you _can_ get what you want, even if you're just a normal girl.

Roman nuzzled his face into my neck, his facial hair dragging along my skin. I shivered, feeling both turned on and like a complete idiot.

"You can have it," I stated resignedly. "Do you want the memory card? Or is it okay if you watch me delete it?"

The sooner he stopped nuzzling me like a beautiful puppy, the better. If I left now, I could make it back to my seat for the rest of the show. A small consolation, but still, I would take what I could get.

He eased back to look at me, his brow furrowed. "Are you okay?"

"Yup, I'm fine," I said, my smile not reaching my eyes. "Now, which would you prefer?"

"You're not fine. What's wrong?" He continued to study me, which only made me feel more uncomfortable.

"Nothing," I insisted, reaching for my bag, intending to retrieve my camera.

Roman grabbed it, holding it above his head. I refused to jump for it and look like an even bigger fool.

"Robyn, I couldn't give a shit about the video," he said calmly. "You're a beautiful girl, you caught my eye at the singing. Then, when we were making our entrance, I spotted you again. I was so embarrassed for landing on my ass like a goddamn rookie right in front of you. Dean pointed out to me that you got it all on camera, and I figured it would be a good excuse to get you back here."

"Riiiiight," I replied sarcastically, crossing my arms over my chest. "And what were you going to do then? Fuck me? Don't make me laugh. Now, can you please give me my bag?"

"I'm telling you the truth," he swore, sounding sincere enough, but I refused to reignite the ridiculous hope that had arisen when he first approached me.

"Robyn, I _am_." He sounded frustrated, but I couldn't read too much into that. I _wouldn't_ read too much into that.

I shrugged, feeling so awkward as I stood there, my eyes firmly glued to the floor.

He moved so quickly, crossing the room like a panther on the hunt, slamming me back against the door, one large hand cupping the back of my head. Before I could breathe or react or even think, he claimed my mouth in a heated kiss. His other hand went to the small of my back, urging my body closer to his. I jumped at the contact, moaning into his mouth when I felt his erection digging into my thigh.

I grabbed hold of his tactical vest, needing to ground myself in the moment. Roman's tongue darted out to lick along the seam of my lips, coaxing me into a deeper kiss. I immediately opened up, sliding my tongue over his, playfully battling him for control. I felt the rumble of his laugh in his chest beneath my hands. He continued to kiss me, swatting my butt lightly and tugging on the handful of hair that he had in his grasp.

My hips instinctively rolled forward, grinding against his cock through his pants. I sank my teeth into his pouty bottom lip and pulled it back ever so slowly, opening my eyes to watch his beauty up close. His grey eyes fluttered open, spearing me with a hot look. I suddenly didn't doubt that he had been telling the truth when he said that he wanted me. The proof was there in his eyes, it was there throbbing in his pants.

"Strip," he purred, dropping a chaste kiss on to my lips.

"I will if you will…" I said coyly, knowing that my panties were beyond salvaging at that point. He was such a _man_. I wanted him so badly.

"I'll gladly do whatever you want me to, sweetheart," he murmured, his lips kiss-swollen, his perfect face framed by thick black hair. He stepped away from me and unsnapped the clips on his vest, tossing it to the side. The black Under Armour vest that he wore beneath it hugged his chest, revealing the perfect lines of his gym-toned physique.

He looked at me expectantly, making me realise that this was a 'you share, I share' kind of thing.

"Oh, right," I said sheepishly, gripping the hem of my white jumper and pulling it over my head, dropping it on the table next to us.

"Fucking winter layers," he muttered when he saw my camisole, causing me to smile. He peeled off his vest in a torturously slow manner, revealing his defined abdominals first, then the mouth-watering curves of his pecs, before finally removing the material from his body completely. My eyes ran over him hungrily, eating up the god that stood before me.

I took a step toward him and traced the tattoo that covered his right pectoral, my finger starting up at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, gliding down over his collarbone, around the full circumference of his pec and back up to his armpit. I wasn't able to resist the urge to flick his nipple as my finger passed by it, smiling slyly when I heard him hiss.

He tugged on the strap of my camisole pointedly. I yanked it off in one fluid motion, revealing a baby pink lacy bra that did nothing to conceal the hard points of my nipples. He dipped his head and swept his tongue over one of them, the warm wetness seeping through the thin material. I grabbed the back of his head and held him there, urging him on. He tugged down the cup and took my nipple into his mouth, sucking firmly.

It stirred something in me, a tight, roiling sensation deep in my belly. I arched my back in order to get more of it, my eyes closed as my brain shut down and I just _felt_.

Roman shoved down the right cup, repeating the process on my other nipple. My body felt so alive, the pleasure he was giving me bubbled through my veins, my muscles no longer tight with nervous anticipation.

He bit down on my nipple, the sharp sting making my body jerk, a flood of heat flowing to my pelvis. He swirled his tongue around the tip languidly, heightening my arousal, before rapidly flicking it back and forth over the hardened bud. We had only just started with foreplay, but I was already desperate to get him inside of me.

I gulped in several deep breaths, and gently pushed his head away. Confusion was clear in his eyes, his breathing uneven as his chest rose and fell quickly, his mouth red and swollen from our activities.

I allowed my hands to wander over his shoulders, and down to his biceps. His skin was so soft, pulled taut over the muscle beneath. I squeezed his arms, unable to hold back a few breathy noises of appreciation.

I leaned forward and pressed kisses on to his chest, my tongue creeping out to follow the lines and shapes of his tattoo. I didn't care about the light layer of perspiration that covered his chest - if anything, his taste turned me on even more. He grunted softly, moving my hair out of the way so that he could watch as I continued to kiss and lick along the Samoan design.

I sank my teeth into his nipple without warning, holding it in place as I stroked my tongue over the nub.

"Fuuuuck," he groaned. He looked so beautiful with his head thrown back, eyes closed to the world, lines of tension apparent on his face as the need for release built.

"You're unreal, Roman," I whispered, soothing his tender nipple with a few laps of my tongue.

He chose to respond by undoing my belt, and snapping open the button on my jeans with a flick of his wrist. He crouched down, easing my jeans and panties down in one smooth motion, helping me to balance as I stepped out of them. His large hands coursed over my thighs, his mouth following with a trail of kisses up my inner thigh. I shivered a little, my intimate muscles clenching at the sight of him hunkered down, wondering what he would do next.

My hands caught hold of his broad shoulders, needing to steady myself. He dragged a single thick finger through my open, wet folds, licking my taste from his digit and humming his approval when it hit his tongue.

"Delicious," he said, his voice deep and rough and far too sexy for my desperately horny state.

"Up, get up," I insisted, drawing him back up to his full height by his hair. I fumbled with his belt, wrenching it open, breaking the clasp on his pants in my haste.

"Oops," I said, looking up at him cautiously, trying to gauge his reaction.

He stared at me stonily, his jaw working as he observed me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, silently praying that he wouldn't stop.

He pursed his lips before they broke into a panty-wetting smile. "I landed on my ass tonight in front of thousands of people, it was probably these fucking pants' fault."

I breathed a small sigh of relief. "You're right, let's ditch them."

I eagerly dragged them down to reveal his beautiful, thick cock. I gripped him at the base, and licked along the underside, enjoying the primal noises that he made as my tongue worked him over.

I sucked the tip into my mouth, my lips stretching wide to accommodate his girth. He was not a small man, by any means. Pre-cum leaked on to my tongue, which I happily lapped up.

"You go commando, _and_ your cock is a beast," I said in wonder, opening my mouth and rubbing him back and forth across my tongue. He stared at me with an intense look in his eyes, his hips jerking forward as I teased him.

My comments seemed to bring him out of a moment. He bent forward, cupping my jaw and helping me to stand. "Girl, you are too much." With that said, he kissed me, his tongue sliding into my mouth and playing with my own. It was intimate and so damn sexy. For such a powerful man, his kiss was surprisingly sweet and sensual.

He sucked on my tongue, and slid his middle finger into my soaked pussy, slowly pumping it in and out. I tore my mouth away from his, leaning my forehead against his chest as my hips began to move with his hand, wanting him to go deeper. He obliged and added a second finger, increasing his pace. His other hand palmed my ass, delivering quick little slaps that made my pussy clamp down on his fingers.

I writhed against his hand, and gripped his forearms in an attempt to not come right there and then. His muscles flexed with every movement of his hands, a reminder of just how fucking jacked this man was.

"I'm not going to last much longer," I panted, my legs starting to tremble with the effort of holding back my orgasm.

"Don't worry, I've got you sweetheart," he murmured, kissing my temple. He eased me down on to the table, affording me a moment to catch my breath. Roman took a condom out of his pants pocket and rolled it down his thick erection. I watched him lazily, my lids heavy from the lust that flushed through my entire body. His muscles rippled as he stalked over to me, his grey eyes dark as he raked his gaze over my body. I whimpered from that look alone, spreading my legs in invitation.

"Not like that Robyn," he smirked, wagging a finger at me. I frowned at him, not catching his meaning.

He scooped me up with ease, cupping an ass cheek in each big hand. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my fingers digging into his shoulders.

"That was _smooth_," I laughed, wriggling my ass as it balanced in his palms. "That kind of move is _devastating _to my ovaries."

He shrugged, a satisfied male smile on his lips. He then leaned forward and whispered, "Be warned, I'm going to destroy those ovaries by the time I'm through fucking you."

"Sexy bastard," I muttered, squirming in his hands.

He slowly lowered me down on to his cock, his girth stretching me to the edge of discomfort. Once he was all the way inside, he dotted kisses along my neck, allowing me to assimilate to the unfamiliar feeling of fullness. The light brush of his lips over my skin made me feel weak with need, the delicate touches amplifying the ache in my pussy.

"You okay?" He asked, his tone full of concern.

I kissed him and nodded, "Yup. Do your worst, Mr. Reigns."

"Oh girl, you have no idea what you just asked for," he said disbelievingly. "Hold on tight."

I was about to smart mouth him when he pulled out and thrust back in roughly, making me moan loudly. I took heed of his warning and wrapped my arms around his neck, tucking my face into the crook. The display of his strength was so fucking hot, his huge arms working as they lifted me up and dropped me down on his cock over and over again. He made me feel every hard inch of him, burrowing into my tight heat, his gruff moans loud in my ear.

"Take it all, sweetheart," he rasped, his cock continuing to plough into me. "My dick is hard just for you. Your pussy feels incredible, swallowing me right up. I want you to soak my dick, come all over it, grip me _real_ hard."

He punctuated the last two words with two particularly deep slams, my mouth dropping open, an intensely loud moan filling the room. His hand worked its way around to my clit, the other remaining on my ass, holding up my entire body weight as he fucked me. It was such a caveman move, but I loved every bit of it. He thumbed my clit rapidly, the abrasive pad bringing me right to the edge of orgasm.

I clawed my nails into his shoulders, certain that they would leave a mark, but not giving two fucks about it.

"So…close," I managed to gasp out, my legs shuddering. I didn't know if I could keep them wrapped around him for much longer, aware that my strength was about to give out.

Sensing this, Roman applied a firm pressure to my clit and rammed home one last time with a deep stroke. Not knowing what else to do, I bit down on the tough muscle at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, muffling the desperate scream that accompanied my release.

I went limp in his arms, hanging on with a loose grip around his neck. He drove into me a few more times before his cock spasmed and he came with a deep, hoarse moan.

Breathing heavily, he walked us over to the table and placed my butt on the edge, maintaining his hold on my waist, keeping our bodies close. I moved my fingers over his upper back, the skin slick with sweat. We were both drenched from our exertions, a fact that made what had just happened seem even sexier. It was primal and rough and electric.

When our heartbeats had slowed somewhat, he pulled back to look at me, his hair falling down to frame his face. "Ovary status?"

"They never stood a chance," I confirmed solemnly. I couldn't help but smile at him, my answer made him look so smug.

"Something funny?" He asked, rubbing soothing little circles up and down my spine.

"Yeah, actually. I'm kind of disappointed that you don't do your Triple-Powerbomb roar when you come."

He stopped stroking my back, and gave me an odd look. It was immediately replaced with a wide grin when he burst out laughing. "I'm sorry to have disappointed you. I'll work on that."

"And one more thing," I said, going back to tracing his tattoo with my fingers. "Thank you."

"You're thanking me for sex? That's very courteous of you."

"No," I rolled my eyes, smacking him on the chest. "But that was _fantastic_ sex, by the way. I never thanked you for the autograph earlier, and for warming up my hands. It was much appreciated."

He laughed again, apparently amused by my politeness. "No problem."

"Oh, and Roman?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still posting that video to Youtube."

* * *

**What did you think? I had to push through a severe bout of writer's block for this one, so your feedback would be doubly appreciated tonight! **


End file.
